Wishes We Make
by DarkAngel2497
Summary: So the sequel of "Mistakes We Make". Read at first Mistakes We Make. Enjoy! :
1. Prologue

**A/N: DAM DAM DAM-DAM! The sequel of "Mistakes We Make" has started and will make you happy :) enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_3 months later… _

…

_3 months after the accident…_

_3 months after he'd left…_

_3 months after she'd smiled the last time…_

* * *

She didn't smile since he left… She didn't eat as much as he was alive… She was only in pain…

When he died, a part of her died along with him…

"Huh. Sam, you can't go on like that! You don't smile and you don't talk to me, either! You don't even eat ham! Please stop this!" Carly whined.

Her best friend just looked into space and said nothing.

The brunette girl sighed. "Sam, I know it's hard, but you can't live like that…"

Then Sam opened and whispered, "I have nothing more… Carls, don't you understand? He was the most important thing in my life… and he'd just..."

She couldn't finish it…_ she couldn't… _and just cried into her best friend's shoulder.

"Sam… He wouldn't like to see you like that…"

"He didn't want to be dead either…" The blonde girl whispered, but with such sadness.

Carly was speechless.

"Sam, can you do me a favor?" she asked carefully. Sam remained silent, so she just continued.

"Your birthday is in 6 days… Can you come over to me? Please?"

Sam turned her head to her friend and looked right into her eyes, but with… _sadness._

"I'll think bout it" she whispered.

Carly sighed again.

"Okay. I have to go now. Spencer's waiting for me… Bye"

Sam just nodded when her best friend left.

Then she remembered _everything…_

..._the accident… Freddie dying… his funeral… _

_All the memories that caused her that pain… _

_All the memories of Freddie…_

"_I love you, Princess Puckett…"  
_

He didn't even know that she loved him.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. The pain in her heart was indescribable.

"Freddie, why did you leave me!" she cried out and sobbed uncontrollably.

"_I never did…" _

It was like a whistle, but Sam could hear it. Her heart stopped and her eyes went wide…

She slowly turned around,… but there was nothing.

Sam frowned and rubbed her red puffy eyes.

"Who is there?" she asked. No response…

Maybe it was only an imagination…

The blonde girl just shrugged and fell onto her bed.

"I miss you…" she whispered and fell asleep.

"_I miss you too, Sam…" _

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short, but it's only the prologue and I promise the other chapters are gonna be much longer :P hope you like it**


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long… school you know :/ but next chapter^^**

* * *

The Unexpected Meeting 

_It was dark and foggy… but also bright…_

_Sam frowned. Where is she? _

_She walked around, but there was nothing… _

_The girl sighed…_

"_Why did I have to such dreams?" _

"_Hmm… I don't know either"_

"_Yeah. Nobody asked you…" Sam said automatically, but then froze. Her heart started beating faster. She knew that voice…_

_The blonde girl slowly turned around and her eyes went wide…_

"_No, no, no. This is only a dream…" She shook her head frantically._

_He chuckled. "Yeah, it's also nice to meet you again, Sam"_

_Freddie could say that Sam was pretty stunned. So he just raised his eyebrow._

_The blond girl went to him and touched carefully his cheek. _

"_So real… so alive" Sam murmured, but then she hugged him tightly. _

"_I missed you" Freddie said and hugged her back. _

"_I missed you, too, Fredbag" she whispered. "Please don't tell me that this all is a dream"_

_The boy sighed. "Sam… It IS a dream…" _

_Sam couldn't suppress it and sobbed into his chest._

"_But we're gonna see us again" _

_At that the girl looked up. "Promise?"_

_Freddie chuckled lightly and looked right into her sparkling blue eyes._

"_I promise, Princess Puckett…" _

_He leaned and kissed her softly. The kiss was short, but full of passion._

_Sam had no time to response – 1. She was too shocked. 2. Freddie and the whole place were fading away._

"_FREDDIE! NO, PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!" She yelled desperately._

_Then was darkness… _

"_I won't" Like a whistle…_

* * *

Sam woke up and remembered everything. "Freddie!"

Pam Puckett ran into the room and looked worriedly at her daughter. "Is everything all right, Honey?"

The mother sat next to the blond girl and hugged her. "Shhh… It was only a nightmare…"

But Sam shook her head and smiled. "No it was not. It was the best dream I've ever had" She touched her lips and thought dreamily about the kiss.  
Then she stood up and walked out of her room, leaving her confused mother.

"These teenagers and her dreams" Pam sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Carly was eating breakfast with Spencer when the apartment's door opened and a certain blond girl came in.

"Hey Carls! Spence!" Sam greeted them.

"Oh hey Sam – SAM?" Carly screamed and and hugged her tightly.

"Ca-Carly…ne-need t bre-breath…"

"Umm Carly. I think Sam needs to breathe…" Spencer said and bit into his ham sandwich.

"Oh…" Carly released her best friend.

"Thanks *cough* Spence" Sam choked out.

"No prwlem" he responded, but with a full mouth.

The girls rolled their eyes and laughed. Typical Spencer…

"So I what's up" asked Carly. She was really happy that her blond best friend was visiting them.

"Hmm… nothing. Thought I should come and eat THIS delicious ham sandwich!" Sam said and snatched the sandwich from Spencer's hands.

"HEY! It's mine! Give it back! CAAAAAARLY!" The man exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

Carly sighed while she had to watch Sam running upstairs and Spencer chasing her. But then she smiled. The blond girl didn't act like that anymore after Freddie's death.

Spencer came down with a frustrated expression and pouted his lips.

"That's so unfair! She always eats my food!"

"Well… Maybe you should work out… I mean you do-…"

"Don't say it! I have muscles, okay!" He cried out and pouted more.

"Uhumm… right… Anyways, where is Sam?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom and is eating my so delicious sandwich" he said angrily.

Carly rolled her eyes and looked sternly at her brother.

"Geeez, don't be a baby. It's only a sandwich…"

"Oh nooo. It's not ONLY a sandwich – It's MY sandwich!" he exclaimed.

"Oh god… You're such a drama queen!" Carly said and plopped onto the couch.

Then the elevator opened and Sam stepped out. She was rubbing her stomach.

"Spence, I must say that was the best ham sandwich I've ever eaten"

The artist grumbled something about teenagers and went into his room.

The blond was grinning and asked, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Carly suggested.

"Sure" Sam answered and sat next to her best friend. "Which movie?"

"Hmm… We have 'The First Kiss' and 'Galaxy Wars'…" the brunette girl said.

_Galaxy Wars… Freddie's favorite movie…_

"Umm, Carls. I forgot to tell you that I've promised my mum that I' ll come home at nine and guess what? It's nine, so… bye!" Sam said in one breath and rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

She couldn't hold the tears off… _So many memories of Freddie…_

_What if it was really only a dream… What if she'll never see Freddie_ _again…_

It was dark and pouring but Sam didn't care, she just ran… and ran. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

She was _scared _and felt _lonely… _

She stumbled and fell hard on the ground. She wanted to die and be with Freddie… So she just remained lying down.

_Raindrops were falling like teardrops on her… _

"Sam, don't do this…"

_This voice… she knew this voice…_

"You're not real…" she murmured, but he heard it.

"Yeah, yeah. Believe what you think, but I just keep my promise…"

Freddie smirked and lifted the blond girl in brigade-style up. "If I'm not real why can I carry you? And why can I do this?"

Sam looked up and felt warm, soft lips on hers. This time she responded the kiss.

They kissed passionately while the rain was falling on their bodies. They forgot everything around them. _It was their moment… _

_Eyes were closed… Tongues were exploring each other's mouths… Their warm bodies were pressed together…_

_It was magical… _

They broke the kiss because they were out of breath. Their foreheads resting against each other. Eyes still closed.

"How can you be here? … Why can I feel you? … Why now?"

Freddie didn't give a response, he just smiled.

Suddenly they were in Sam's room. The boy put the girl on her bed and kissed her forehead.

Then stepped backwards and was fading away.

"_Because of you…" _

Then he was gone…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) pls review**


	3. The Wish

**A/N: Read and enjoy! ;P okay that was lame^^**

* * *

The Wish

__

4 days later…

Today was her birthday, but she didn't care. Her eyes were red and puffy, without any light in them.

She knew it. It was only a dream…

Freddie wasn't real… he couldn't be _real…_

It was only an imagination.

That was her only explanation.

"Sam, please don't be like that. Today's your birthday and you're supposed to be happy!" Carly told her best friend.

They were in Sam's room, sitting on the bed.

"What happened to the Sam I know?"

The blond girl looked with a motionless expression at her best friend. She wanted to answer, "She died along with the boy she loved", but she just shrugged.

_Pain… Disappointment… Freddie… _

"C'mon, Sam! What happened to the girl who could pummel a truck driver with a pack of milk or gave all the nerds a wedgie, huh?"

At that Sam chuckled lightly. She was so lucky to have a friend like Carly Shay. The brunette girl could even make her smile in that situation.

"I guess she's not in the mood to celebrate" Sam said truly.

At first Carly frowned, but then her expression softened. "Then we have to release the tiger in you"

Then she dragged Sam out of her room. "Carly, I don't want to celebrate my birthday!" the blond girl exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon. You're gonna love the party!" Carly said and was already out of the apartment.

Sam sighed, but also left the apartment. "Okay…"

* * *

The party went great. Music was playing, everyone was dancing and was happy… _except one person… _

Sam tried to be happy, but couldn't without _a certain person._

_Freddie…_

She pretended to smile and listen to one of Spencer's famous stories. Everybody laughed at a part of the story, but Sam remained silent. She was in thoughts when suddenly Carly yelled.

"Sorry guys, but it's over. The party has ended. Thanks for coming and bye!"

The crowd cheered a last time and left.

"So… Did you like the party?" Carly asked curiously Sam.

Sam smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks, Carls. It was the best party I've ever had"

But Carly recognized the sadness in her best friend's eyes and sighed. "Sam, tell me the truth. You didn't like it, right?"

Sam shook her head. _The pain was overwhelming her…_ "No, I really liked the party. But I have to go now. Thanks again, Carly" And with that she left a confused Carly.

* * *

The blond girl broke down, when she closed the apartment's door. She sobbed and released all the pain and sadness she'd suppressed during the celebration.

Then she looked with red, puffy eyes at the door across the hallway.

_Mrs. Benson…_

Sam hadn't heard about the mother for months. The woman never shown up, she just stayed in her apartment. Only if she had to buy something, she left her home.

Sam could understand her… She lost the person, she loved the most and now she's alone and lonely…

The girl sighed and went home. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes…

* * *

_She was standing in the green meadow… The sky was blue and bright… The sun shone and warmed her skin…_

_Sam walked around and saw a table in the distance… She went to it… and was surprised…_

_On it were two plates with ham and so many other delicious things…_

_The blond girl looked hungrily at the meal, but then she heard somebody behind her…_

"_Eat. It's for you…" Freddie said kindly. _

_Sam turned around, but looked at him with hurt and disappointment… _

"_Sam? What's wrong?" Freddie asked worried and frowned. He stepped towards her, but Sam shook her head. _

"_Don't… Stay away from me…" She said. Tears were rolling down her face. _

_Freddie was puzzled. "Why? What did I do? …" _

"_YOU ASK ME WHAT YOU DID! YOU DON'T KNOW? I'LL TELL YOU! YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU DIDN'T COME BACK AND DIDN'T VISIT ME!" _

_The boy was stunned and just watched how the girl he loved just broke down and cried…_

_But then he kneeled down next to her and put his arms around her…_

"_I hoped and believed that you'd come back… but you-…" Sam didn't finish the sentence and sobbed uncontrollably into Freddie's chest._

_Freddie closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Sam… So sorry…" he whispered into her ear._

"_Why? Why didn't you come back? Why, Freddie? …" she whispered back._

"_Well, it's hard to explain… Umm… Look, do remember when I visited you in your dream?"_

_Sam nodded. "I can nearly always visit you in your dreams, but I can't often visit you in real life" _

"_Why?" The blond girl was confused. _

_Freddie sighed. "I have to use some of my power to visit somebody and if I visit somebody in real life, I lose my whole power and have to wait until my power returns"_

_Now Sam understood. "That means you couldn't come those three days because you had no power?"_

_The boy nodded and wanted to say something, but couldn't because Sam's lips were on his._

_They kissed hungrily and passionately until they had to breathe. _

"_Now mama's happy" said Sam in a husky voice that made Freddie shudder. _

"_I mean… you have to visit me every night and- …" She was cut off._

"_I can't…" Freddie looked sadly at her. "What?" Sam didn't understand… _

_The boy took a deep breath. "I can't because they said- I-I … I'm not allowed to be with you… Angels aren't allowed to be with a human together…" He tried to see her face, but she looked at the ground and her face was hidden behind her hair. _

"_You do it again…" said Sam with such sadness that Freddie's heart broke. She looked up. A single tear was rolling down her cheek…_

"_You leave me…" _

"_I won't… I'll always be in your heart and-…" He was cut off by the blond girl._

"_Don't tell me that shit, Benson! I don't care! I want to touch and feel you… I need to…touch and feel you…" she yelled, but whispered the end. Now tears were rolling down her face._

"_I can't do this a second time… I can't go through that pain again…" she whispered and tears were still rolling down her cheeks._

_Freddie wiped them with his thumps off and caressed her cheeks. He smiled softly at her and whispered into her ear… "You don't have to…" _

_Sam looked with wide eyes at him. "What? How? Tell me, Freddie!" she said hastily and grabbed him by his collar… _

"_Yes… that's the Sam I know" He chuckled and smirked happily. Then he leaned again and whispered, "It's easy. Close your eyes and wish…" _

"_What the chiz are ya talking about? Wish?" Sam raised an eyebrow. The boy in front of her sighed. "What would you want if you have a wish?" Freddie asked. "Oh… Now I understand…" _

_Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish…I wish that you never died and that we could be together…" the blonde girl said and had still her eyes closed. _

_Freddie smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Sam…" _

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Will the wish happen or not? To be continued… haha xD sry**


	4. In The End

**A/N: Don't worry! Be happy!...**

* * *

In The End

"_I always needed time on my own… I never thought that I'd need you there when I cry…" _Sam woke up by When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, her ringtone.

She was already up, but didn't answer the phone. She just looked at the ceiling…

The blond girl was deep in thoughts and still ignored the calls.

_She was curious, but also afraid… afraid that the wish won't come true…_

Then the phone rang for the fourth time and Sam answered it. "What?" she asked harshly and annoyed.

"Sam, where are you?" _Carly… _Sam sighed and suppressed the memories of Freddie, which were crushing into her mind.

"Whatch'ya mean, Carls?" she asked annoyed. "Saaaam!" Carly whined. "Please don't tell me that you forget!"

Now Sam was really annoyed. "Forget what?" She could hear her best friend sighing. "Freddie's birthday…"

The blond girl frowned. "What do you mean by _'Freddie's birthday'_?" she asked confused.

Now Carly was the annoyed one. "I mean that Freddie has TODAY birthday and if you don't come over… I'm gonna kill you!" she said in a pretty dangerous voice.

Sam was speechless and looked at her digital clock on her bedside table. _24. January… _

Her eyes went wide in shock. _Could it be? Could it be that time turned back? _

"Sam? SAAAAAAM!" Carly screeched. The blond girl shook her thoughts off, but still looked unbelievably at the clock.

"Wha- What?" Sam had a pathetic high-pitched voice. "Sam? Is everything okay?" Carly sounded worried.

"Carls, I'm on my way" And with that she hung up and quickly dressed up. Then she ran out of her room. "Ma, I'm going to Carly's!" Then the door was closed.

* * *

Sam sprinted with full speed. She was so happy that her heart could explode. The wish came true… She got a _second chance…_

* * *

The apartment was full with guests. Carly was looking the whole time at her watch and was getting slowly impatient. Then she finally heard the relieving scream of a certain blond girl. "I'M HERE!"

Sam was sweating and huffing. She ran the whole way to the Bushwell Plaza without a break and was sitting now on the couch, shoving fat cakes into her mouth until her brunette friend was standing in front of her with crossed arms and a questioning look.

"Whmpft?" Sam asked with a full mouth. Carly rolled her eyes and wanted to say something, but then Gibby cried out that Freddie was coming.

"Quick! Turn the light off!" Carly whisper-yelled. _Darkness…_

Then the door opened and Freddie entered the apartment. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed. The boy cried out and changed into a defensive posture like some karate guy.

"Chill dude, we only wanted to celebrate you birthday…" Gibby told him.

"Oh…" Freddie turned red like a tomato. Carly stepped towards and opened her arms to hug him, but somebody was faster than her. It was… _Sam_.

The blond girl held him in a tight embrace like she was afraid that Freddie would disappear.

Her head was resting on his chest and she looked… _happy_.

But then Sam realized what she was doing and quickly released him and blushed hardly. Everyone was shocked and speechless. There was an awkward silence…

"Umm… Yeah… Happy birthday, Fredwina" Sam said in embarrassed voice and avoided Freddie's look. "Thanks" Freddie answered, still shocked and confused. Again an awkward silence…

So Carly coughed loudly that everyone was looking at her. "Let the party start?"

There was for few seconds silence, but then the whole crowd was cheering.

Music was playing, people were dancing or talking… The party went great. Sam was still embarrassed, but she talked though with everyone and _especially with Freddie…_

But then she remembered that she had a meeting with Paul and went to Carly who was talking with a shirtless Gibby. "Carls! I've to go meet Paul! Tell also Freddie that I had to go!" Then she left.

* * *

Sam didn't want to leave, but she had to clear things up. So she went to the Groovie Smoothie. There he was sitting and slurping a smoothie. The blond girl greeted him and sat across him at the table.

They talked about some stuff of their childhood, but then Sam led the conversation to the mainly reason, why she came to meet him.

"Paul. I really appreciate it, but I already love someone else… I'm sorry…" Sam said and looked at her old friend. He just sighed and looked sadly at her. "Well, I just want to see you happy and if that guy makes you happy then I'll be happy too…"

"Thanks, Paul. You're the best, but I've to go now! See you later!" Then Sam left Paul and went home. She took her phone out and texted Freddie.

_

* * *

_

Heyo dork. Sry 4 leavin the party… had to meet sb

_Tomorrow groovie smoothie? Have a surprise_

* * *

Sam smiled at the thought of Freddie, but then she frowned. "Woa, since when did I become so… _girlish_?" She shook her head and entered her apartment.

_

* * *

_

At the Groovie Smoothie (Next Day)

"Where's that dork?" asked Sam impatiently. Carly looked at her with a questioning expression. "Is there something you want to tell me?" asked the brunette girl.

Sam froze for a moment, but then smiled. "You're gonna see" Her best friend raised her eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Why didn't Paul come?" Carly asked. Sam just shrugged and continued watching the door. "Don't know"

Suddenly the door opened and a huffing and sweating Freddie entered the Groovie Smoothie. He looked around and saw the girls. The boy greeted them and sat next to Sam.

"So… Saaaam. What's the surprise?" Freddie asked the blond girl. Suspense was written on his face.

Sam pretended to be confused. "What are ya talking bout Fredgie?" The boy next to her was stunned and frowned. "The surprise! See you wrote in the message '_Have a surprise'" _

Carly also had a confused expression and was looking at her friends.

Sam loved to tease Freddie, so she stood up and just said, "I don't know whatch'ya talking about, Fredweid… But mama has to buy now some fat cakes. So adiós amigos!"

She left the Groovie Smoothie and walked slowly away. "5, 4, 3, 2,…"

"SAM!" yelled Freddie and ran after her. Sam smiled to herself. She knew Freddie would stop her.

"What's now geek?" Freddie rolled his eyes, but answered. "Tell me the truth! I know that you were lying and that-…mmpfm…" He was cut off by warm, soft lips.

_They were kissing passionately, forgetting the world around them_… _It was just them…_

They broke the kiss and their foreheads resting against each other. Their eyes were closed. "Did you like 'the surprise'?" whispered Sam.

Freddie chuckled lightly. "I loved it_… I love you, Sam…_"

The blond girl sighed contentedly and smiled. "I must be insane…, but I love you too, Freddie…"

"Whoa… no insults…" "Shut up… You're still the king of the geeks"

"Then you'll be my queen…" "You're such a dork, Benson"

"But I'm your dork…" They kissed again and heard a big 'Aaaaaawwwwww'. Freddie and Sam turned and saw a crowd in the Groovie Smoothie looking at them through the glass.

"Umm, Freddie… Can we go somewhere else?" asked the blond girl in a low voice. Freddie nodded and they walked away…_with intertwined hands._

**

* * *

**

A/N: So happy ending! Hope you liked it! Should I write an epilogue? And if yes What should it contain? Pls review and PM thx :D


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: The epilogue…. XD**

* * *

Epilogue

_5 years later…_

"OKAY, I'M HERE!" cried the blond woman out. She entered the apartment and saw them sitting on the couch.

They had very worried expressions on their faces. A tear was rolling down Carly's face.

Sam had a bad feeling. She always had when her friends were in that mood and she got a call from her best friend some minutes ago:

"_Sam, you have to come as fast as you can to us! We have a problem…" _

"_What do you mean, Carls?" _

"_It's about Freddie…" _

Sam's heart stopped beating at that moment, but then she rushed out of her office and drove as fast as she could to her friend's apartment and now she stood in front of them…

"Carly! What's wrong with Freddie?" she asked nervously.

Sam was full of fear… Her heart was beating crazily… The suspense was killing her…

"Watch…" her brunette friend said and pointed at the screen of their plasma TV.

Sam walked over to it and watched carefully at the screen.

_There he was… her most important person…her love…  
Freddie stood in his room and looked sadly into the camera…_

"_Hey Sam… I've thought so many times about it… a-and… I came to a conclusion…" _

_There was a long pause and Freddie looked at the ground. _

"_Turn around…" _

Sam went pale and a tear of fear was rolling down her cheek, but now she was confused…

She slowly turned and saw her friends smiling widely at her… _and Freddie kneeling in front of her…_

The man took a little purple box and smirked. "Samantha Puckett… Do you want to marry me?"

He expected her screaming or something like that, but then the unexpected happened.

Sam… _slapped him! _

"You're such a jerk, Freddie Benson! I left work and drove like a crazy! Then I saw my friends crying by this video! I thought you're gonna commit SUICIDE or some other CHIZZ!"

Her face was red like a tomato and she looked like she was going to kill somebody.

Freddie was too stunned to say a word, but when he wanted to open his mouth, Sam surprised him again.

She tackled him onto the ground and kissed him passionately. "And yes, I will…" she whispered.

The man's eyes went wide and he pumped his fist into the air. "YEEEEEES!"

"But don't you dare to scare me again…" Sam said in a threatening voice to him.

He raised his left eyebrow and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I scared SAM PUCKETT?"

Sam didn't say a word, but looked with that look that said, "You better shut up or it could cost your life"

Freddie recognized it and gulped loudly. "Exactly" said Sam with a happy smile. Then the blond woman stood up and walked to the apartment's door.

"Can you make ham when I come home, _darling?"_ The man chuckled and went to her. "Sure, sweetie" whispered Freddie in a husky and licked her ear lobe.

Sam shuddered under that contact. "You're gonna pay…"

Freddie smirked and shoved her gently out of the apartment. "We'll see…" He closed the door and plopped on the couch.

He smiled from ear to ear and closed his eyes.

_Sam… his wife? He's the happiest person on the world. _

_This is gonna be funny… and dangerous…_

He chuckled at that thought and fell asleep…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so that was it. I hope you were satisfied and liked it. **

**! IMPORTANT !**

**Hey guys! **

**First of all thx for reading my stories. Hope you liked it. Now the question:**

**I wanna write another story; It's gonna be a Sci-Fi story surely about SEDDIE. Plot: Spencer finds some random things from the garbage dump. One of those was a time machine and when the iCarly crew plus Spencer activated it, they happened to be in the future. There will be much action and drama. I think it'll be entertaining and it'll have more chapters than my other stories.**

**Sooooo…. What do you think? Should I write it or not? PLEASE TELL ME ! REVIEW !THANKS XD **

**~ DarkAngel2497**


End file.
